


a night out

by Bellakitse



Series: The meet cutes [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isak and Even meet at a club, Isak gives him a hand.Now with Russian translationhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> 142 “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” please :)

“Isn’t this great!” Eskild shouts over the loud techno music pulsing through the nightclub as he dances in his seat. Isak looks over at his friend a small, reluctant smile coming through in the face of Eskild enthusiasm. At 19 and having been out of the closet since 17, Isak’s used to Eskild dragging him to gay clubs, but it seemed the older man never got tired of it, probably because Isak made him work for it when it came to bringing him to places like this.

“Not really,” Isak shouts back after taking a sip of his beer. “I should be back at the apartment studying, I have an exam for biochemistry in a few days, you know.”

Eskild rolls his eyes in return. “Yes baby Isak, I know, and Noora knows because you ate her last yogurt as a late night study snack and Linn knows because your whining about how you are going to flunk out of Uni in your first year kept her from her nap. We are all aware of your all mighty exam, which is why we are here, to get you out of the house and to relax before the girls smother you in your sleep like they have been planning.”

Isak blinks at the Eskild’s diatribe. “That seems a little extreme.”

Eskild shrugs as he sips his cocktail. “Well, you’re annoying.”

Isak gives Eskild a grim smile in return. “Thanks, Eskild, that’s nice.”

Eskild shrugs once more as he stands up. “Not my job to be nice, my job was to dress you and bring you out,” Eskild answers giving the Isak’s outfit a once over. It isn’t anything out of the ordinary, just some skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt that is tighter than Isak is used to, but can admit shows off his shoulders nicely, and the green makes his eyes in Eskild’s words pop.

“And since my job is done, I’m going to dance, try to have some fun even though I know that’s hard for a grump like you.”

Isak raises his half empty glass in his friend’s direction as he goes off, he lets out a deep sigh as he turns back in his chair. He knows Eskild is right and that he’s been moodier than ever, but between school, his mother who is a constant struggle and just life, in general, he hasn’t found any time to have fun and if he’s honest with himself, he’s also lonely. His last relationship ended over nine months ago, and it hadn’t been serious, to begin with. Just some guy who he hooked up with when they were both a little drunk and horny. He wanted more, or at least better he just didn’t know how to go about it, and it wasn’t like the man of his dreams was just going to fall into his lap, right?

“Hi,”

Isak looks up and continues to look up until he finds bright blue eyes on a gorgeous face. No. Seriously, stunning.

“Ah, hi?” he stutters in the face of so much pretty. The guy is tall, taller than him, lean but fit in a simple black tee and tight jeans that hug his hips low. There is a teasing smile on pouty pink lips, blue eyes that crinkle at the corner and artfully swept hair.

“Hi,” the stranger repeats as he takes a step closer to Isak. “So there is a guy at the end of the bar that won’t take the hint, think you can help a guy out?”

Isak stares at the stranger for a moment, lost, it gets him a slight eye roll.

“I’m Even,” the guy continues, jerking his chin to Isak’s left. “And the guy with the ridiculous red leather pants has been looking at me like I’m steak and he hasn’t eaten in a while, so can you like hold my hand to make him jealous or something?”

Isak turns his head in the direction Even motioned to find the guy in question, he makes a face as he finds the man now staring at both of them with a hungry expression, he turns back to Even mirroring Even’s grimace. “Well, that’s disturbing.”

Even nods his head in agreement.

“I’ll hold your hand though you sure you want to make him jealous?” Isak asks with a smirk as he grabs Even’s hand and pulls him closer, raising an eyebrow when Even takes it one step forward and lets go of his hand only to wrap his arms around Isak’s neck, stepping in between Isak’s legs.

Even huffs but smiles as Isak places his hands on his hips. “Wrong word use then, not jealous, but hopefully he’ll take the hint.”

Isak looks doubtful. “I don’t know man, he was looking at us like he wants to be the meat in this sandwich.”

Even makes a face, his face close to Isak’s. “Gross. Well, I guess we’ll have to remove all space, so he doesn’t fit.”

Isak looks at Even confused ready to ask what he means when Even closes the gap between them, mumbling a quick ‘play along’ before his lips cover Isak’s. Soft lips against his, slightly chapped and perfect. It’s been too long. Isak sighs into the kiss, parting his lips when Even’s tongue teases at them, his hands holding on a little hard to Even at the first taste of him. He tastes like beer same as Isak, but there is also something sweet there that even with this being the first and maybe only time he’ll kiss Even he knows it’s a uniquely Even taste. With the thought of this possibly being the only time he’s going kiss the guy in front of him on his mind, Isak sets out it to be the best kiss he can possibly give. Raising a hand up to Even’s hair, he tugs him closer, smiling into the kiss when Even lets out a gasp. Isak pulls Even’s full bottom lip between his teeth, his body tightening as Even lets out a groan.

“Damn,” Even whispers as he pulls back before moving back in, giving Isak another lingering kiss.

“Think it worked?” Isak whispers, responding to every small kiss Even gives him.

“Who even cares,” Even answers, placing a small kiss at the corner of Isak’s mouth, then another on his cheek, his nose rubbing at Isak’s cheekbone.

Isak lets out a chuckle at that, his hands giving Even’s hips a soft squeeze. “I’m Isak by the way.”

Even pulls back to look at him, his blue eyes twinkling playfully. “Hi, Isak.”

 

 

 


End file.
